Arti Episode 69
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Drabble untuk memeriahkan #Lechi69Day di hari-hari terakhir! Read? Review? Fav? Follow?


**(Drabble) Arti Episode 69**

 **.**

 **K**

 **.**

 **AkaFuri**

 **.**

 **KnB ©** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Warning : BL/Shonen-ai,** _ **short story**_ **, DLDR, dedikasi untuk Leci-tachi dan #LeChi69Day..**

 **.**

 _ **Summary: Unjuk bakat, spesial, menakutkan, apresiasi. Itulah tanggapan mereka untuk episode 69 yang telah rilis minggu lalu.  
Lalu, adakah tanggapan lain yang membuat angka 69 di belakang kata episode itu sangat menarik bagi kalian? (#LaChi69Day)**_

 **.**

Malam itu beberapa pemain yang membintangi serial drama Kuroko no Basuke yaitu semua pemeran tim Seirin dan Rakuzan yang ikut berpartisipasi di dalam episode 69 yang rilis hari minggu lalu sedang menghadiri sebuah acara _talk show_ yangdipimpin oleh Kise Ryouta, seorang model yang sedang naik daun karena ketampanannya dan bakat luar biasa yang dimilikinya.

Sudah beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkannya kepada tamu-tamu yang hadir dalam acaranya. Tak jarang beberapa _scene_ dari acara tersebut diselingi dengan sedikit lawakan agar para tamu, _host_ , dan penonton tidak merasa tegang dalam acara tersebut. Ingat, di episode kali ini ada Akashi Seijurou, seorang aktor yang terkenal akan ke- _yandere_ -annya.

Setelah sedikit melontarkan lawakan—yang menuru para tamu sangat tidak lucu sama sekali— Kise kembali duduk di tempatnya dan kembali bertanya kepada tamunya. Kali ini sang Chihuahua lah yang menjadi target operasinya (lho?).

" _Ne…Ne_.. Furihatacchi, apa tanggapanmu tentang episode kali ini-ssu. Episode 69 serial Kurokocchi no Basuke-ssu?" tanya sang _host_ , Kise.

" _Ano_ , menurutku episode ini sangat spesial. Karena di episode ini untuk keduakalinya aku ambil bagian yang lumayan besar—mungkin— di dalamnya. Walaupun tidak sebesar Kagami, Kuroko dan yang lain," jawab Furihata sedikit tersipu ketika sorot kamera mengarah kepadanya.

"Adakah kesan lain-ssu?" taya Kise kembali kepada Furihata.

"Em, mungkin episode 69 ini juga menjadi episode paling menakutkan bagiku," jawab Furihata kembali, ah ia mengecilkan volume suaranya ketika menyebutkan kata menakutkan tadi. Pasti kalian yang telah menonton episode 69 serial Kuroko no Basuke sudah tahu penyebab aktor yang dikenal dengan sebutan Chihuahua itu ketakutan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si aktor berambut merah yang saat ini melirik tajam ke arah Furihata.

"Ah, aku paham-ssu. _Saa_ ~ kita lanjut kepada Akashicchi-ssu." ucap Kise.

" _Ne_ Akashicchi. Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang episode kali ini?" tanya Kise pada aktor tampan yang dikenal dengan keabsolutannya, Akashi Seijurou.

"69 _ka_?" Akashi pun terdiam memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberitahukan tanggapannya kepada penonton di rumah maupun di studio mengenai episode 69 tersebut. Seringai aneh keluar dari bibir sang absolut, perasaan tidak nyaman pun menguar dan dirasakan oleh seluruh manusia yang ada di studio, bahkan mungkin penonton yang di rumah pun merasakannya.

"Bagiku episode kali ini—episode 69—merupakan episode yang menarik. Selain aku bisa menunjukan bahwa tinggi badan tidak menghalangi seseorang untuk melakukan _dunk_ yang keren, episode ini menjadi menarik karena ada seorang aktor pendatang baru yang sangat beraninya menerima untuk memerankan pemain yang me- _marking_ ku. Walaupun itu gagal, tapi itu cukup menghiburku." jawab Akashi panjang lebar dengan seringai yang masih terlihat bertengger di bibirnya. Semua orang yang ada di studio menatap sedikit iba pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang kini menundukan kepalanya. Sangat terlihat bahwa dia malu, takut, dan apapun itu namanya. Namun, ada juga beberapa penonton maupun kru yang saat ini cengar-cengir dan ditemani fantasi liar mereka ketika melihat keadaan Furihata saat ini. Entah mengapa, itu semua menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Selain karena Akashicchi bisamemamerkan bakat Akashicchi dalam melakukan _dunk_ dan bagian _marking_ pemain itu, apakah ada hal lain yang menarik bagi Akashicchi?"

"Tidak, tidak ada." jawab Akashi cepat.

"Ah, begituss—,"

"Tapi angka 69 itu sendiri merupakan angka spesial buatku secara pribadi." kata Akashi memotong perkataan Kise.

"Eh, _nande_?" tanya Kise dan aktor tim Rakuzan beserta Izuki, Kagami, dan beberapa orang penonton.

"Karena 69 merupakan posisi yang menarik untuk dilakukan. _Ne_ , Kouki?"

Krikk…Krikk…Krik….

.

.

END

.

.

APA INI? LAGI LAGI DAN LAGI AKU BIKIN DRABBLE GAJE BINTI ANEH!

MANA OBATKU! hosh..hosh..

(Tarik nafas lalu buang nafas)…. Na minna~ saya balik lagi dengan drabble gaje ini…

Di sini semua chara KnB itu adalah aktor tekenal, dan mereka memainkan serial KnB dengan nama mereka sendiri.

Mungkin itu saja, jika ada typo tolong maklum. Saya bikinya kilat, dan uploadnya juga pakai hp..

.

Akhir kata, terimakasih telah mampir.

Read, Review, Favorite, Follow?

.

.


End file.
